Cycle of the Stars: Heatherpelt Rising
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: Cycle of the Stars: Heatherpelt Rising — prequel to Ash and Smoke Occurs before Swiftstar's death. Heatherstar, leader of WindClan before Tallstar, has fought to keep peace in both her Clan and the forest. But is one of her greatest mistakes letting Larkwing and Windheart have mates from enemy Clans? -Will be being rewritten as Dark Soul-
1. Prologue

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Swiftstar — dark grey tom

**Deputy**: Milkfur — creamy white tom

**Medicine Cat**: Mothflight — white she-cat (Apprentice: Larkpaw)

**Warriors**:

Crowsight — dark grey tom

Whiteberry — small pure white tom

Sunpatch — tortoiseshell tom (Apprentice: Hawkpaw)

Ashcloud — grey she-cat

Nightblossom — black she-cat

Blackpelt — black tom

Swanflight — white she-cat

Cherryleaf — tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Sagepelt — pale grey tom

Reedclaw — black tom

Stripedpelt — white and black striped tom

Foxfang — brown tom with black-flecked fur

Robinsong — cream furred she-cat

Brindlewing — tabby she-cat

Longfur — pale tabby tom with long fur

Duststorm — dark brown tabby tom

Raventail — black she-cat

Jaguarpelt — brown tom with black-flecked fur

Breezeflight — tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Larkpaw — silver and black tabby she-cat, medicine cat apprentice to Mothflight

Hawkpaw — mottled dark brown tabby tom

**Queens**:

Windrunner — light brown tabby queen, mother of Crowsight's kits: Heatherkit, Harekit, Kestrelkit and Gorsekit

Rabbitspring — brown and white queen, mother of Swiftstar's kits: Windkit, Reedkit, Acornkit, Beechkit and Rustlekit

Hazelfur — grey and white queen

**Kits**:

Heatherkit — pinkish-grey she-kit

Harekit — light brown she-kit

Kestrelkit — mottled grey tom

Gorsekit — very pale grey and white tom

Windkit — grey she-kit

Reedkit — light brown tabby tom

Acornkit — light brown tabby tom

Beechkit — light brown tabby tom

Rustlekit — light brown tabby she-kit

_**Prologue: Seeing Clanmates For The First Time**_

A small pinkish-grey she-kit blinked open her blue eyes and looked around her in wonder. She cuddled closer to Windrunner, her mother, for a minute before seeing her father, an important warrior of the Clan, Crowsight. "Can I go and explore?" she asked hopefully, wanting to see the rest of the camp.

But her mother just chuckled and said: "Not just yet, little one. Wait for your littermates to be ready."

Just then, Harekit, Kestrelkit and Gorsekit chirped: "We're ready!"

Heatherkit looked at Windrunner pleadingly. "Oh, alright, but stick together, you four!" Heatherkit nudged her littermates to their tiny paws, and they scampered out of the den, Windrunner's watchful gaze burning into their pelts as they ran off.

Heatherkit rolled her eyes as if to say: "We'll be fine!" Heatherkit looked around in wonder. "Look at that!" she gasped as she stared at a hunting patrol coming through, with a huge warrior leading it. Harekit, Kestrelkit and Gorsekit leaned back slightly as the warrior walked toward them, but Heatherkit, ever brave, asked: "What's your name?"

The large, creamy white tom smiled. "I am Milkfur, the deputy. And you are?" He replied with a question.

"I'm Heatherkit, daughter of Crowsight," she said proudly, then added as an afterthought: "And these are my littermates Harekit, Kestrelkit and Gorsekit, daughter and sons of Crowsight." She liked saying it formally, and wondered if she might possibly be Heatherstar one day.


	2. Chapter 1: Heatherpaw

_ShiverInTheLight & GinnyStar: This was one of the fics I'd put up for adoption, but a recent review for Cloudstar's Loss and some convincing from friends told me I should bring the cancelled fics back and put some of them in the WIP section, with the others going in the "in the pipeline" section for future fics. I'd like to thank you for reviewing and being patient with me (at least I hope you have been)_.

_**Chapter 1: Heatherpaw**_

A gentle breeze whispered through the moor land, and a light brown muzzle poked through the bush, a mischievous smile adorning it. Two blue eyes twinkled as a large light brown she-cat pounced on her brother's mottled grey tail. "Harekit!" her brother complained. "Get off." Harekit rolled her eyes and licked the grey fur, messing it up before she giggled and fled back into the nursery.

Kestrelkit exhaled sharply through his nose and smoothed down his fur. He was almost an apprentice! Then he wouldn't have to deal with his mouse-brained sister so much. He watched the entrance to his camp, waiting for Crowsight, his father. Harekit peeked out of the nursery and complained: "Kestrelkit, how come you won't play anymore?"

Kestrelkit replied softly: "I'm waiting for father. I want to tell him the four of us are going to be apprentices two sunrises from now." He licked the grey fur on his shoulder.

Windrunner said wisely from the mouth of the den: "Don't grow up too fast, Kestrelkit." A hint of sadness tinged her voice.

Kestrelkit turned to her anxiously and asked: "What's wrong, Windrunner? Do you not feel well again?" Windrunner had gotten a bad case of whitecough when Heatherkit, Harekit, Kestrelkit and Gorsekit were a moon old. She had moved back to the nursery half a moon ago.

Windrunner shook her head. "I'm just going to miss you four when you move to the apprentices' den."

Kestrelkit nodded and blinked; he felt the same. It would be lonely without his mother to curl up next to. But Heatherkit, Harekit and Gorsekit would be with him. _He would be fine_, he told himself. He wondered who his mentor would be... He hoped it was Milkfur. Milkfur was Windrunner's littermate, and the deputy. He was strong and brave, and Kestrelkit admired him.

The brambles rustled at the entrance and Crowsight walked in the camp. He carried a rabbit in his jaws. He nodded to Kestrelkit and dropped his prey on the fresh-kill pile. Then he padded into the nursery. Kestrelkit and Harekit followed him, excitement rushing through them. Crowsight gave Windrunner a friendly nod and looked at Kestrelkit. "Did you wish to speak to me?"

"Heatherkit, Harekit, Gorsekit and I are going to be apprentices in two sunrises!" Kestrelkit mewed proudly.

Crowsight purred proudly. "You'll make great warriors. Come; let's practice your hunting crouches." He left the warm nursery into the cool leaf-bare wind.

Heatherkit, Harekit, Kestrelkit and Gorsekit pushed their way out of the nursery, careful not to disturb Hazelfur, a young queen who was sleeping near the entrance. Crowsight was waiting calmly and said: "Show me your best crouch, kits." Heatherkit lowered herself almost flat to the ground, her belly fur touching the wind-blown grass, her grey tail slightly raised off the ground. Harekit, Kestrelkit and Gorsekit copied her crouch, but they were lower to the ground. Crowsight appraised them before saying: "Lower your head, Kestrelkit. And make sure you don't stir up the leaves with your tail, Harekit. There you go. You'll make great hunters." He smiled at the kits.

Swiftstar padded over to the five of them. "Kits, your apprentice ceremony has been moved to today, because you need to get started training immediately. ShadowClan is pressing on the borders more heavily; we need all the help we can get." The handsome dark grey tom turned and leapt onto the Meeting Log, where he addressed the Clan. Windrunner quickly smoothed her kits' pelts and sat proudly at the base of the rock. Swiftstar yowled: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather in front of the Meeting Log for a Clan meeting!" Hawkpaw's eyes gleamed when he saw Heatherkit, Harekit, Kestrelkit and Gorsekit; he had been their acquaintance in the nursery before he became an apprentice. The other warriors and apprentices of WindClan appeared.

"ShadowClan is growing ever insistent on our borders, and it is only a matter of time before a battle comes. This leaf-bare has been difficult, and we are short of prey, but WindClan will keep strong. To support this, nine of our kits have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to become apprentices." He turned his striking blue eyes on the nine kits.

"Heatherkit, Harekit, Kestrelkit, Gorsekit, Windkit, Reedkit, Acornkit, Beechkit and Rustlekit; from this day forward until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Heatherpaw, Harepaw, Kestrelpaw, Gorsepaw, Windpaw, Reedpaw, Acornpaw, Beechpaw and Rustlepaw. Milkfur, Webwhisker was a fine mentor to you before he died, and I hope you shall pass on those skills to Kestrelpaw. Help him to become a fine warrior of the Clan one day."

Gorsepaw scowled at his brother, but he awaited his turn with bated breath. "I will mentor Heatherpaw. I have not taken an apprentice for quite some time, and I feel it is once again time." He smiled down at his new apprentice.

Harepaw growled softly at Heatherpaw, but she ignored it. "Harepaw, your mentor will be Ashcloud. Sunpatch taught you and I hope you will pass on the skills you learned to Harepaw." Harepaw still looked put out.

"Gorsepaw, your mentor will be Rabbitspring. Milkfur mentored you and I expect you to pass on all you know to Gorsepaw."

"Windpaw, your mentor will be Blackpelt. Reedpaw, your mentor will be Cherryleaf. Acornpaw, your mentor will be Duststorm. Beechpaw, your mentor will be Breezeflight. Finally, Rustlepaw, your mentor will be Foxfang. Heatherpaw! Harepaw! Kestrelpaw! Gorsepaw! Windpaw! Reedpaw! Acornpaw! Beechpaw! Rustlepaw! Milkfur! Ashcloud! Rabbitspring! Blackpelt! Cherryleaf! Duststorm! Breezeflight! Foxfang!" he called before touching noses with Heatherpaw.

Windrunner took up the cry. "Heatherpaw! Harepaw! Kestrelpaw! Gorsepaw! Windpaw! Reedpaw! Acornpaw! Beechpaw! Rustlepaw! Milkfur! Ashcloud! Rabbitspring! Blackpelt! Cherryleaf! Duststorm! Breezeflight! Foxfang!" Hawkpaw and Crowsight joined in, and then the other warriors did as well. Heatherpaw swelled with pride. She was Swiftstar's apprentice! What an honour!

Swiftstar called for order and added: "We may be like ShadowClan with the least cats for the moment, but we are fiercely loyal. WindClan will never be weak like the other Clans!"

"WindClan! WindClan!" The other cats cheered, including Harepaw, Kestrelpaw and Gorsepaw. But Heatherpaw felt a bit worried. Were they really better than the other Clans? She pushed these thoughts away, but the nagging feeling in her heart would not leave.

Harepaw, Kestrelpaw and Gorsepaw rushed over to her, their tails twitching excitedly. "Heatherpaw! We get to sleep in the apprentices' den now! We're going to go make a nest for ourselves!" Her littermates rushed off.

Heatherpaw followed them, but Hawkpaw caught up to her. "I made you and your littermates' nests, Heatherpaw." He blushed and walked swiftly off. Heatherpaw smiled after him and went to tell her littermates.

They came out of the apprentices' den and said to Heatherpaw: "Some cat's already made us nests."

Heatherpaw replied: "Hawkpaw. He's the only other apprentice, you know."

Gorsepaw bristled. "Of course we know! Don't treat us like we're stupid, Heatherpaw!" Heatherpaw stood there, bewildered. What had she said? _Littermates_.

As night fell on the dark camp, snow fluttered down from the heavens and Heatherpaw stared up at the stars. She padded to the apprentices' den. Her new den! She padded inside and lay between Hawkpaw and Harepaw. Tomorrow she would train with Swiftstar... But would he be as good a mentor as he was a leader? He seemed very aggressive and seemed to think he was better than everyone. Was that really who she wanted?

_**Allegiances (2)**_

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Swiftstar — dark grey tom (Apprentice: Heatherpaw)

**Deputy**: Milkfur — creamy white tom (Apprentice: Kestrelpaw)

**Medicine Cat**: Mothflight — white she-cat (Apprentice: Larkpaw)

**Warriors**:

Crowsight — dark grey tom

Whiteberry — small pure white tom

Sunpatch — tortoiseshell tom (Apprentice: Hawkpaw)

Rabbitspring — brown and white she-cat (Apprentice: Gorsepaw)

Ashcloud — grey she-cat (Apprentice: Harepaw)

Nightblossom — black she-cat

Windrunner — light brown tabby she-cat

Blackpelt — black tom (Apprentice: Windpaw)

Swanflight — white she-cat

Cherryleaf — tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Apprentice: Reedpaw)

Sagepelt — pale grey tom

Reedclaw — black tom

Stripedpelt — white and black striped tom

Foxfang — brown tom with black-flecked fur (Apprentice: Rustlepaw)

Robinsong — cream furred she-cat

Brindlewing — tabby she-cat

Longfur — pale tabby tom with long fur

Duststorm — dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Acornpaw)

Raventail — black she-cat

Jaguarpelt — brown tom with black-flecked fur

Breezeflight — tortoiseshell she-cat (Apprentice: Beechpaw)

**Apprentices**:

Hawkpaw — mottled dark brown tabby tom

Larkpaw — silver and black tabby she-cat, medicine cat apprentice to Mothflight

Heatherpaw — pinkish-grey she-cat

Harepaw — light brown she-cat

Kestrelpaw — mottled grey tom

Gorsepaw — very pale grey and white tom

Windpaw — grey she-cat

Reedpaw — light brown tabby tom

Acornpaw — light brown tabby tom

Beechpaw — light brown tabby tom

Rustlepaw — light brown tabby she-cat

**Queens**:

Hazelfur — grey and white queen, mother of Honeykit, Lionkit, Dovekit and Breezekit

**Kits**:

Honeykit — light brown tabby she-kit

Lionkit — golden tabby tom

Dovekit — pale grey she-kit

Breezekit — black tom


	3. Chapter 2: Gathering

_**Chapter 2: The Gathering**_

Heatherpaw woke up to thin rays of the weak leaf-bare sun filtering through the apprentices' den. Sunpatch poked his head through the entrance. "Hawkpaw, Heatherpaw, Harepaw, Kestrelpaw and Gorsepaw, time for battle training. Get up!" He rolled his eyes at Heatherpaw. Sunpatch was Hawkpaw's mentor, a good-natured warrior who was Swiftstar's son. Sunpatch told her: "Swiftstar, Milkfur, Rabbitspring and Ashcloud are waiting for you and your littermates. They're going to show you the territory."

Heatherpaw smiled. Finally, she would be leaving camp! She woke up her littermates and said quietly: "Our mentors are waiting for us." When they blinked and stared at her with their bright eyes, she turned to leave. She didn't want to risk another unnecessary fight with Gorsepaw.

Swiftstar narrowed his eyes at Heatherpaw. "It's nearly sun-high, Heatherpaw. You sleep like a badger. Let's get a move on before we have to abandon the trip altogether," he snapped and roughly shoved his way through the camp entrance, nearly knocking over the pregnant Hazelfur.

Heatherpaw opened and closed her jaws in disbelief. How could the leader of her Clan be so... rude? If no one woke her, how was she to know? She hurried to help Hazelfur, who was dangerously near to falling over. "Thanks, Heatherpaw," she said breathlessly. Neither of them mentioned Swiftstar. It wasn't worth it.

When she exited the camp after helping Hazelfur to the nursery, she made her way over to Swiftstar, who was a few fox-lengths away, his tail twitching angrily. "What took you so long?" he growled, but didn't bother to wait for an answer. He rushed off into the territory, leaving Heatherpaw behind. Her shorter legs didn't help her catch up either. "That was our camp," the leader snapped. "You already knew that, I know, but I want to tell you about other hazards. The camp is tucked into a natural dip in the sandy moor and is sheltered from the wind." Swiftstar flicked his tail sharply at the surrounding territory.

"There's the abandoned badger set; WindClan apprentices used to go there to learn the scent of badger. Now, it's a great spot for hunting rabbits." The tom nodded his head at the set which they were just going past.

"WindClan elders boast about the gorge and how they leaped all the way across in their youth, but apprentices are strictly forbidden to go too close." Swiftstar pointed a paw at the ravine, while barring Heatherpaw from getting any closer with a snap of his teeth.

"Behind our territory, there is a Twoleg farm where cows, sheep, dogs and Twolegs live." The WindClan leader told his apprentice.

"How do we get to it?" Heatherpaw asked.

Swiftstar whipped his head around to look at the apprentice. "No, Heatherpaw. Promise me you will never go there. Dogs are one of our worst enemies; they would kill you as soon as look at you. Please promise me this!" The leader seemed overly anxious to get a vow from Heatherpaw.

Heatherpaw was caught off-guard by her leader's frantic plea and slowly nodded her head. "I-I promise, Swiftstar."

Swiftstar dipped his head mockingly. "Finally, this large, flat grey stone is the Outlook Rock; it slopes steeply above the level moors. From here, you can spot movement far across the grassland, especially a slow-moving or brightly coloured cat from another Clan. WindClan apprentices are assigned to Outlook Rock to test their alertness and guard-duty skills."

Heatherpaw nodded. They were heading back to camp when he looked up at the sky. It was just past sun-high. "Should we hunt for the Clan?"

"We have more time than what I thought, you kept up well. It would be a waste to go back to the Clan with no food." The WindClan leader and his apprentice continued towards the camp. When Heatherpaw began to smell the scent of WindClan in the air, they padded up the slope. Swiftstar sat down and explained how his Clan hunted rabbits. Spotting one, he snarled back to his apprentice: "Watch what I do and then try to copy me."

Heatherpaw watched as Swiftstar positioned himself into a hunter's crouch. She carefully memorized exactly how Swiftstar looked, and tried to mimic her leader and mentor, going close to the ground in such a way that she could move carefully and silently.

"Well done, Heatherpaw. Not bad for a first try. Quite good, in fact," Swiftstar grumbled when he saw. He adjusted Heatherpaw's position slightly, as she was a tad off balance. Then he caught the scent of a rabbit. "Do you smell that?"

"Yes," Heatherpaw meowed.

"That is a rabbit. Not too far off. Why don't you go try and catch it?"

"Okay!" Heatherpaw mewed, and she raced off in the direction of the rabbit. Swiftstar followed closely, eager to see how Heatherpaw would do. He watched as Heatherpaw chased it, dropping into the crouch instinctively at the right moment, leaping, and only just missing, the rabbit disappearing down its hole. "Mouse-dung!" Heatherpaw cursed in annoyance as Swiftstar ran over to her.

"You were upwind from the rabbit," Swiftstar meowed. "That was your biggest flaw. Also, you didn't jump far enough."

"Yeah, that's it," Heatherpaw meowed half-heartedly.

Swiftstar mrrowed in laughter. "Heatherpaw, don't beat yourself. Apprentices never catch prey on their very first try. That you were so close was quite impressive."

"Really?" Heatherpaw mewed, sounding a bit more optimistic.

"Really. It took me several tries to catch my first rabbit, and I was nowhere near as close as you on my first try. I landed a few feet off," Swiftstar meowed with a distant expression on his face, his eyes a bit far-off. "My mentor never let me live it down."

Heatherpaw purred in amusement. "Do you think I'll get it next time?"

"If you were that close on your first try, I'm sure you will." Swiftstar froze, tasting the air. "There's another one not too far off. We're downwind from it. Go get it."

Heatherpaw bounded off, and Swiftstar watched again. This time, Heatherpaw executed the moves perfectly, catching the rabbit, sinking her teeth into its neck, ending its life. Swiftstar couldn't help but be amazed at how flawlessly Heatherpaw had caught the rabbit. If he had been closer, perhaps he would have seen if Heatherpaw had made any slight misstep, but from that distance, the apprentice looked flawless.

They continued hunting the rest of the day, Heatherpaw touching up her technique until it was absolutely flawless, it turned out that she hadn't been quite as perfect as she had seemed from the distance. She caught one other rabbit, and was very pleased with herself.

"The Clan will be thrilled," Swiftstar meowed. "Why don't you bring one of those to the medicine cats' den when we get back?"

"Okay!" Heatherpaw meowed through her mouth full of rabbit. She was thrilled. Her first day as an apprentice had been a success! Heatherpaw was quickly disappointed, though, as Swiftstar took off in front of her. _That fox-hearted traitor_, she angrily thought. _He just left me here to carry two rabbits! If I were to become leader, I'd treat my Clanmates equally and with fairness!_ She had no idea what StarClan had in store for her.

Back at camp, she hesitated at the entrance. She then stepped forward and into a snarling ball of fur.

Gorsepaw bristled and snarled: "Watch where you're going, you mouse-brained-" he broke off, noticing it was Heatherpaw.

Heatherpaw backed up a few steps and dropped her rabbits. "Gorsepaw, what's wrong? You're acting like someone put a thorn in your eye!"

Gorsepaw eyed her prey with envy. "Rabbitspring's been having me clear out the elders' den all morning; there are rumours Mothflight will be going there soon. Even after she promised to show me the territory! You're so lucky to have Swiftstar as a mentor!" He sighed. "You got to go hunting! Now you'll be so much better at it than me!"

Heatherpaw wrapped her tail around his shoulder. "I'll tell you exactly what kind of a mentor Swiftstar is at moonhigh, here, okay? But I wouldn't be jealous if I were you!"

Gorsepaw protested: "The Gathering is tonight! Tell me then."

Heatherpaw's ears pricked in interest. "Are we going?"

Gorsepaw nodded and his eyes shone. "Rabbitspring said we were! Now I better finish."

Heatherpaw intercepted him. "Let me help. Go get the other dirty bedding; and I'll get rid of this. Don't worry, I know where it goes. Crowsight told me a long time ago..." She rolled her eyes and took the dirt bedding from her brother. He gave her a friendly lick and raced off to get the rest.

…

Swiftstar led almost the whole of WindClan through the undergrowth to Fourtrees. Heatherpaw, Harepaw, Kestrelpaw, Gorsepaw and Larkpaw hung at the back and Heatherpaw hurriedly whispered: "Swiftstar showed me the territory and hunting crouches. I killed two rabbits and he suddenly took off, leaving me there..." Her tail drooped.

Her littermates' eyes were wide with shock. "That's awful!" Heatherpaw nodded. But up ahead, there was an opening in the forest and she saw the four great oak trees from the elders' tales. Fourtrees.

Heatherpaw pressed close to her littermates when she saw how many more cats the other Clans had. Swiftstar had been right on that account. They were smaller! As they had only been apprentices for two suns, they were easily some of the smallest cats there. There was a hush, and many glances were aimed toward the WindClan cats from all around. Swiftstar and a few others just jutted out their chins and ignored them. But Heatherpaw felt like a single drop of water in a whole river.

The five leaders leaped onto the speaking place, deputies below. Wasn't there usually more time to talk? Heatherpaw shrugged away the thought; it wasn't important. Vinestar, leader of ThunderClan, began to speak, his voice strong. "The prey in ThunderClan is hiding, but we are surviving and thriving. Also, we have nine new kits, one new apprentice and one fully-fledged medicine cat: Pinekit, Dawnkit, Adderkit, Sandkit, Swiftkit, Stormkit, Streamkit, Moonkit and Goosekit, Redpaw, as well as Nettleclaw, since Kestrelwing sadly died in his sleep." He smiled sorrowfully and stepped back as a dark grey tom stood with his eyes wide.

Larkpaw only noticed Redpaw. He was the most handsome tom she had ever seen! His dark ginger fur like flames, speckled with light spots which she could only assume were part of his father's genes and mesmerizing light green eyes that twinkled...

Swiftstar spoke next. "The prey in WindClan is starting to hide, but we are still surviving and thriving. We have nine new apprentices: Heatherpaw, Harepaw, Kestrelpaw, Gorsepaw, Windpaw, Reedpaw, Acornpaw, Beechpaw and Rustlepaw. Hazelfur will have her kits any day now. Soon we'll have more cats to feed. Mothflight has also taken on an apprentice, Larkpaw as, like myself, she's getting elderly and is concerned there'll be no cat to look after WindClan when she dies."

A young grey tom eagerly followed Swiftstar's lead. "I am sad to announce that Troutstar moved to the elders' den, taking his former name, Troutclaw, and therefore appointing me the leader of RiverClan. You can call me Hailstar now!" He added: "Troutfin has taken on an apprentice, Bramblepaw. Her sister, Otterpaw, is now an apprentice." Otterpaw, a white and ginger she-cat, stood beside Troutclaw.

A pale grey tom with white-patched fur got in before the last leader could stop him. "It is my sady duty to announce that Darkstar has joined StarClan but, before he went, he appointed me the deputy of SkyClan. I am now the leader, so you may call me Cloudstar. I have already appointed Buzzardtail deputy. We also have three new apprentices, with Fawnstep, our medicine cat, taking Brackenpaw as her apprentice. Five litters of kits were born as well, with two queens still expecting."

Then the ShadowClan leader, Dawnstar, spoke up. "ShadowClan has much prey, probably more than all of the other Clans," she boasted haughtily. "And we have two apprentices, Cedarpaw and Hollypaw." The leader also gloated. "Pebblepool will also have her kits soon. We'll have more cats than any other Clan!" Two supportive yowls echoed her, but the others were stony-faced and silent.

Larkpaw could hardly think. Why would a Clan leader lie at a Gathering?

The leaders leapt down from the rock, and converged with the other cats. Larkpaw unthinkingly brushed past the others and walked toward Redpaw. She finally reached him, talking to Sedgetail about previous ThunderClan leaders. Larkpaw blushed furiously and introduced herself. "H-hi. I'm Larkpaw."

Redpaw smiled at her warmly, and her paws tingled. His smile could make the sun shine! Redpaw spoke softly. "I know. I'm Redpaw. So you're a WindClan cat?"

Larkpaw opened her mouth to reply, but sharp teeth pricked her scruff as she was snatched up like a kit and dragged off. She squeaked in pain and embarrassment, and whipped around to face her antagonist. It was Swiftstar! "Wha-" she choked before Swiftstar's glare shut her up.

"WindClan cats don't talk to ThunderClan cats. Not my Clanmates and certainly no kit of mine!" He snapped and whirled around, yowling loudly: "WindClan! Return to camp!" Groans greeted this announcement; this had to be abnormal. Since when was a cat only allowed to talk to his or her own Clan at a Gathering?

Larkpaw glanced over her shoulder and saw Redpaw looking at her sadly. There was curiosity in his gaze, and he padded up to her silently and stealthily. He whispered: "Meet me here in two suns; at moonhigh... I want to know about WindClan!" Then he rushed off. Doubt and guilt gnawed at her heart like a hungry rat, but she knew she would meet him. How could she not?

_**Allegiances (3)**_

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Swiftstar — dark grey tom (Apprentice: Heatherpaw)

**Deputy**: Milkfur — creamy white tom (Apprentice: Kestrelpaw)

**Medicine Cat**: Mothflight — white she-cat (Apprentice: Larkpaw)

**Warriors**:

Crowsight — dark grey tom

Whiteberry — small pure white tom

Sunpatch — tortoiseshell tom (Apprentice: Hawkpaw)

Rabbitspring — brown and white she-cat (Apprentice: Gorsepaw)

Ashcloud — grey she-cat (Apprentice: Harepaw)

Nightblossom — black she-cat

Windrunner — light brown tabby she-cat

Blackpelt — black tom (Apprentice: Windpaw)

Swanflight — white she-cat

Cherryleaf — tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Apprentice: Reedpaw)

Sagepelt — pale grey tom

Reedclaw — black tom

Stripedpelt — white and black striped tom

Foxfang — brown tom with black-flecked fur (Apprentice: Rustlepaw)

Robinsong — cream furred she-cat

Brindlewing — tabby she-cat

Longfur — pale tabby tom with long fur

Duststorm — dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Acornpaw)

Raventail — black she-cat

Jaguarpelt — brown tom with black-flecked fur

Breezeflight — tortoiseshell she-cat (Apprentice: Beechpaw)

**Apprentices**:

Hawkpaw — mottled dark brown tabby tom

Larkpaw — silver and black tabby she-cat, medicine cat apprentice to Mothflight

Heatherpaw — pinkish-grey she-cat

Harepaw — light brown she-cat

Kestrelpaw — mottled grey tom

Gorsepaw — very pale grey and white tom

Windpaw — grey she-cat

Reedpaw — light brown tabby tom

Acornpaw — light brown tabby tom

Beechpaw — light brown tabby tom

Rustlepaw — light brown tabby she-cat

**Queens**:

Hazelfur — grey and white queen, mother of Honeykit, Lionkit, Dovekit and Breezekit

**Kits**:

Honeykit — light brown tabby she-kit

Lionkit — golden tabby tom

Dovekit — pale grey she-kit

Breezekit — black tom


	4. Chapter 3: Apprentices

_**Chapter 3: Apprentices**_

Time passed quickly. Larkpaw met Redpaw every two sunrises for moons. They talked of their training, of their Clan, and of their families. They taught each other Clan things, like how to hunt rabbits, or how to sneak through the forest. They laughed and joked. They were best friends, and now it was starting to be even more than that. Always, Larkpaw would wish she was with him, and when he was, she would wish that she would be with him longer. How could she know how much was soon to change?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather in front of the Meeting Log for a Clan meeting!" Swiftstar yowled. Not a moon ago, Larkpaw had noticed grey streaks in his muzzle. She had laughed about that with Redpaw for half a moon. She yawned widely; last night she had been with Redpaw. Swiftstar told the Clan: "I have a duty that greatly pleases me; Hazelfur's kits have reached six moons, and they will now be made apprentices!" Larkpaw smiled at the kits. She knew they must be feeling very excited.

"Honeykit, Lionkit, Dovekit and Breezekit; until you become warriors, your names shall now be Honeypaw, Lionpaw, Dovepaw, and Breezepaw. Windrunner! You shall mentor Dovepaw, as you were mentored by me before I was leader, and I think I did a good enough job." Heatherpaw's eyes widened. She and her mother had the same mentor? Did Windrunner know how awful he was? Swiftstar continued: "Lionpaw, your mentor will be Crowsight. Nightblossom, sister, you will now be Honeypaw's mentor. I hope you pass on all the bravery I see in you today. And lastly, Breezepaw. Whiteberry will teach you all of his cunning, the sneaky fox." He winked at Whiteberry.

Swiftstar paused, and then his eyes settled on Hawkpaw. "Hawkpaw! You were Whiteberry and Nightblossom's only kit, and you have proved yourself to me, and to your parents, that you are ready to be a warrior. Sunpatch has mentored you well. From this day forward, you shall be known as Hawkheart. StarClan honours your swift thinking and courage." He waited for Hawkheart to lick his shoulder, and put his muzzle on top of the new warrior's. Then he called: "Dovepaw! Honeypaw! Lionpaw! Breezepaw! Hawkheart!" as was tradition.

The other cats joined in, but Heatherpaw noticed as she was chanting that Swiftstar and Nightblossom were bickering again. She strained her ears forward and caught the words: "You know I'm expecting kits, and you made me Honeypaw's mentor anyway? She's going to be an apprentice for moons longer than her littermates now!"

Swiftstar snapped back: "You know full well that there was no one else!"

Nightblossom bristled: "What about Hawkheart? Unless I misheard you, he is a warrior now!"

Swiftstar's eyes blazed. "You really think I'm going to make Hawkheart a mentor the second he becomes a warrior? That would practically be the same as having an apprentice mentor another apprentice."

Nightblossom hissed: "I'm only thinking about Honeypaw. How will she feel when her mentor can't stand for more than six moons? She'll be devastated."

Swiftstar considered for a moment, and then answered: "While you're in the nursery, Hawkheart can mentor her. Are you happy now?" But Swiftstar didn't wait for a reply. He just returned to his den without another word.

Heatherpaw didn't know what to make of this conversation. But she did decide to go and visit Mothflight, who was on her last legs. The dying medicine cat knew StarClan was calling her and, because of her looming death, had made Larkpaw a full medicine cat with the name of Larkwing now.

...

Moons passed. Nightblossom had had her kits; two toms and one she-kit, none of them identical. They were Webkit, Whitekit and Weaselkit. Five moons old now. Mothflight died, and Heatherpaw's heart ached whenever she thought of the sweet old elder. Larkwing still didn't have an apprentice. Heatherpaw and Gorsepaw had fought in a training session a moon ago. She had beaten him, and he hadn't spoken to her since.

It was Redpaw and Larkwing's night to meet at Fourtrees. The Gathering was tomorrow, and they were thrilled that they could see each other two consecutive nights. When Larkwing arrived, Redpaw was already there. He sprang up to her and said: "What're we doing tonight? Warrior training or medicine cat training?" They had started a new deal. Some nights Redpaw would update him on the latest in ThunderClan news, and teach her any fighting moves he learned, and other nights she would do the same, telling him about herbs. They were equally fascinating, and they both enjoyed the fact that they knew a lot about both sides of Clan life.

Tonight, however, Larkwing did not answer right away. Instead she said slowly after a long pause: "Neither. Let's just talk tonight."

Redpaw sensed she was sad or worried about something, and twined his tail with hers. "What's wrong? Are you still worried you're not going to be a full medicine cat? Because you will. After all, I should be a warrior soon, so you will be a full medicine cat soon as well."

Larkwing bit her lip nervously. "I already am a full medicine cat, my name's Larkwing. It's... It's something else this time."

Redpaw pressed his dark ginger fur to her silver and black tabby pelt and murmured: "What's wrong, Larkwing? You can tell me anything, you know that." But she broke away from him and padded off under a tall birch that grew next to the Oaks. It wasn't half the size of them. Redpaw, very worried now, sprinted over to her. He asked her seriously: "Larkwing, what in StarClan is going on?"

Larkwing stared into his eyes. "Redpaw. I'm going to have your kits."

_**Allegiances (4)**_

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Swiftstar — dark grey tom (Apprentice: Heatherpaw)

**Deputy**: Milkfur — creamy white tom (Apprentice: Kestrelpaw)

**Medicine Cat**: Larkwing — silver and black tabby she-cat, expecting Redpaw's kits

**Warriors**:

Crowsight — dark grey tom (Apprentice: Lionpaw)

Whiteberry — small pure white tom (Apprentice: Breezepaw)

Sunpatch — tortoiseshell tom

Hawkheart — mottled dark brown tabby tom

Rabbitspring — brown and white she-cat (Apprentice: Gorsepaw)

Ashcloud — grey she-cat (Apprentice: Harepaw)

Nightblossom — black she-cat (Apprentice: Honeypaw)

Windrunner — light brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Dovepaw)

Hazelfur — grey and white she-cat

Blackpelt — black tom (Apprentice: Windpaw)

Swanflight — white she-cat

Cherryleaf — tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Apprentice: Reedpaw)

Sagepelt — pale grey tom

Reedclaw — black tom

Stripedpelt — white and black striped tom

Foxfang — brown tom with black-flecked fur (Apprentice: Rustlepaw)

Robinsong — cream furred she-cat

Brindlewing — tabby she-cat

Longfur — pale tabby tom with long fur

Duststorm — dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Acornpaw)

Raventail — black she-cat

Jaguarpelt — brown tom with black-flecked fur

Breezeflight — tortoiseshell she-cat (Apprentice: Beechpaw)

**Apprentices**:

Heatherpaw — pinkish-grey she-cat

Harepaw — light brown she-cat

Kestrelpaw — mottled grey tom

Gorsepaw — very pale grey and white tom

Windpaw — grey she-cat

Reedpaw — light brown tabby tom

Acornpaw — light brown tabby tom

Beechpaw — light brown tabby tom

Rustlepaw — light brown tabby she-cat

Honeypaw — light brown tabby she-cat

Lionpaw — golden tabby tom

Dovepaw — pale grey she-cat

Breezepaw — black tom

**Queens**:

Nightblossom — black queen, mother of Webkit, Whitekit and Weaselkit

**Kits**:

Webkit — dark grey tabby tom

Whitekit — white she-kit

Weaselkit — light brown tom


	5. Chapter 4: Dawnkit

_**Chapter 4: Dawnkit**_

Redpaw's jaw dropped, comically, though there was nothing funny about the situation. Larkwing's eyes were swimming with tears as she choked: "Redpaw, what are we going to do? This is breaking the code in so many ways! I mean, I'm a medicine cat! And you're an apprentice! And we're from different Clans, and... and..." she couldn't say anymore, for she was crying now, and her voice wouldn't work.

Redpaw curled around her, murmuring softly: "It'll be okay. We'll figure something out." But what? He had no idea how he would help her. She was right. About all of it! He wasn't even a warrior yet, and he was going to have kits of his own?

Redpaw stared up at the half moon. An idea formed in his head. "Larkwing, tomorrow you go to Highstones with the other medicine cats, right?" Larkwing nodded wordlessly. Redpaw continued: "Maybe StarClan will know what to do. Ask them tomorrow night. And if you're going to be awake late tomorrow night as well, then we'd better get back. Meet me here two sunrises after the Highstones meeting, okay?" StarClan had to know how to deal with this.

Larkwing smiled at him weakly. "Yes. StarClan will know."

...

It was sunhigh, the day after the Highstones meeting. Tomorrow Larkwing would meet Redpaw again. Brindlewing had had her first litter; with four kits born. Dawnkit, a pale gold tabby she-kit with creamy tabby stripes; Blazekit, ginger she-kit; Birchkit, grey tabby she-kit; and Smokekit, a dark grey tom. Every cat congratulated both Brindlewing and Sagepelt, the father. Crowsight was even a father again to Ashcloud's kits, Cinderkit and Fernkit. Swiftstar was calling a meeting, and Heatherpaw and her littermates were exhausted from the border patrol they had just been in. But Heatherpaw curled her tail over her paws and looked up at her mentor. Slowly, the other cats convened, and now he was sitting between Lionpaw and Hawkheart.

Swiftstar began his announcement. "Cats of WindClan. Today is a very important day, as today is the day that I am proud to appoint nine new warriors!" A thrill of excitement thrummed through Heatherpaw. It had to be her, her littermates and Windpaw's littermates! "Heatherpaw! From this day forward, you shall be known as Heatherpelt! StarClan honours your eagerness and swift paws." She was well known for being a swifter runner than half of WindClan.

"Harepaw! From now on, your name shall be Hareflight. StarClan honours your courage and stamina." _Stamina?_ Hareflight thought, but let it pass.

"Kestrelpaw! From now on, your name shall be Kestreltalon. StarClan honours your quick reflexes and patience. Gorsepaw! From now on, you shall be known as Gorsepelt! StarClan honours your courage and strength. Windpaw! From now on, you shall be known as Windheart. StarClan honours your swiftness and courage. Reedpaw! From now on, your name shall be Reedfeather. StarClan honours your strength and initiative. Acornpaw! From now on, you shall be known as Acornfur. StarClan honours your intelligence and loyalty. Beechpaw! From this day forward, you shall be known as Beechclaw. StarClan honours your compassion and faith. Finally, Rustlepaw! From this day forward, you shall be known as Rustlefeather. StarClan honours your thoughtfulness and skill in battle." They were warriors now!

"Heatherpelt! Hareflight! Kestreltalon! Gorsepelt! Windheart! Reedfeather! Acornfur! Beechclaw! Rustlefeather!" The cats cheered.

Heatherpelt licked her mentor and leader's shoulder in respect, and he laid his muzzle on top of hers. Hareflight, Kestreltalon, Gorsepelt and the other newly named warriors copied her, and Swiftstar waved his tail for silence. The cats quieted. _What now?_ Heatherpelt thought. "Also, Nightblossom's kits are ready to be apprentices. Webkit! From this day forward, you will be known as Webpaw. Heatherpelt will be your mentor." Gasps were heard through the throng of cats below. Heatherpelt was proud that she was going to be a mentor when a sunrise ago she was an apprentice, but did she really have enough experience?

"Whitekit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Whitepaw. I appoint Raventail as your mentor. And lastly Weaselkit; from this day forward you will be called Weaselpaw. Hareflight will mentor you." He paused. "I know that neither Heatherpelt nor Hareflight are very experienced, but they will learn. Webpaw! Whitepaw! Weaselpaw!" He cheered. It was almost dizzying for Heatherpelt, the way so much had happened, so fast.

Hareflight muttered to her sister under her breath: "Vigil." So Heatherpelt shut her mouth and did not say a word. The four littermates took their place at the entrance to camp, Hareflight, Kestreltalon and Gorsepelt on her right. She thought about Larkwing. Would she be happy Redpaw was assumedly a warrior? Would her meeting him interfere with the Clans? Heatherpelt hoped not.

Before Heatherpelt realized it, dawn lightened the sky, and Whiteberry came to tell them: "Your vigil is over. Go get some rest." Then Whiteberry smiled and sniffed the fresh-kill pile. Hareflight was chatting absentmindedly about how excited she was, but she automatically turned to the apprentices' den.

Heatherpelt rolled her eyes and pulled her back. "We sleep in the warriors' den now."

Hareflight blushed and she said: "Oops." As the four littermates entered the warriors' den, they spotted four freshly made nests on the edge of the den. Heatherpelt recognized Windrunner's scent lingering on the bedding; she had made them the nests. She smiled and curled up in her new den.

Heatherpelt woke to lots of rustling. All the cats in her new den were leaving. She yawned and left with them. Webpaw would surely want to train. Heatherpelt trotted to the fresh-kill pile, and grabbed a rabbit. She swallowed it in a few bites, for she was starving. She made her way to the mouth of the apprentices' den, much fuller than it had been when she was an apprentice. "Webpaw, wake up. I'm going to show you the territory today."

Webpaw jumped to his feet his eyes sparkling. "Really?"

Heatherpelt grinned. "Really." Webpaw scrambled out, waking up his brother and sister in the process.

Whitepaw and Weaselpaw started snoring again after a moment, but Webpaw was wide awake. A pang of jealousy gnawed at Heatherpelt's heart. She wished she were still that care-free. She and Webpaw left the camp shortly, and Heatherpelt told Webpaw everything she knew about WindClan territory; where the best places to hunt were, where the borders were, if there had ever been a battle there, and if she had ever climbed that tree or looked in that cave. Webpaw was endlessly curious. His long pelt had gotten caught in a bramble on their border when a ThunderClan patrol came by.

Redpaw, the WindClan-stealing-medicine cat tom Heatherpelt had seen at her first Gathering was leading it. Leading it? He must be a warrior then. "Heatherpaw," he spat.

Heatherpelt replied calmly: "It's Heatherpelt, now. And this is my apprentice, Webpaw. I'm just showing him around the territory, Redpaw."

Redpaw hissed in reply: "My name is Redfoot! And I'm the deputy of ThunderClan, so show some respect."

Heatherpelt's eyes widened. This cat was barely older than her, and he was the deputy? But Heatherpelt just replied: "I didn't show you any disrespect, now did I? And in case you were about to accuse us of trespassing, that young cat has his paw over the border. But I won't hurt him if you leave now."

The blue-grey tom quickly jumped backward. "Stormpaw!" Redfoot hissed, and then flicked his tail. The rest of his patrol left, but Redfoot growled: "Your arrogance won't get you anywhere, Heatherpelt! Larkwing and I will be together!" Then he sped after his Clanmates.

Heatherpelt raised an eyebrow at Webpaw and said: "Huh. Obviously Redfoot needs to glance at his reflection in a puddle before he accuses others of arrogance. That, or get the thorns out of his tail!" She laughed, and Webpaw laughed with her.

Then he wrinkled his nose and said: "ThunderClan smells weird. But Moonpaw was kind of pretty, don't you think?" He said hopefully.

Heatherpelt said: "I guess. But she's ThunderClan. You can be her friend, maybe, at Gatherings, but don't get too involved."

Webpaw nodded seriously. "Of course!"

Heatherpelt told Webpaw: "We'd better get back to camp. You must be getting tired, and I'll show you the ShadowClan border tomorrow. Maybe we'll start on your battle training."

Webpaw purred with excitement and said happily: "Okay!" Then he paused and added: "You know, when I first found out you were my mentor, I thought you would have no idea how to train me. But now, I think you're a great mentor!"

Heatherpelt laughed, glowing on the inside. This kind of praise was the best she could have heard right now. "Don't get too excited. Before long, you'll have to start the boring tasks. Like clearing out the elders' bedding." Webpaw just shrugged.

That moonhigh, Larkwing ran to Fourtrees, the wind in her fur. Her silver underbelly flashed in the black night. She was overjoyed at Redfoot's apparent prowess at being a mentor. Redfoot was already there, and he had a smile on his face. "Guess what!?" Redfoot exclaimed.

Larkwing said in her soft, melodious voice: "Yes, Redpaw?"

He replied happily: "I'm a warrior now! My name is Redfoot, and I have an apprentice, Moonpaw. She's really an awesome cat." He purred.

Larkwing purred as well. "I spoke to StarClan, about the... kits." She paused, thoughtful. "They said I would have them, but they must be raised in ThunderClan. I offered to join ThunderClan, but they told me it was my destiny to stay in WindClan."

Redfoot curled up next to her. It was one of the happiest moments he had ever experienced. How could he know how much information Larkwing still withheld?

_**Allegiances (4)**_

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Swiftstar — dark grey tom

**Deputy**: Milkfur — creamy white tom

**Medicine Cat**: Larkwing — silver and black tabby she-cat, expecting Redfoot's kits

**Warriors**:

Heatherpelt — pinkish-grey she-cat (Apprentice: Webpaw)

Hareflight — light brown she-cat (Apprentice: Weaselpaw)

Kestreltalon — mottled grey tom

Gorsepelt — very pale grey and white tom

Windheart — grey she-cat

Reedfeather — light brown tabby tom

Acornfur — light brown tabby tom

Beechclaw — light brown tabby tom

Rustlefeather — light brown tabby she-cat

Crowsight — dark grey tom (Apprentice: Lionpaw)

Whiteberry — small pure white tom (Apprentice: Breezepaw)

Sunpatch — tortoiseshell tom

Hawkheart — mottled dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Honeypaw)

Rabbitspring — brown and white she-cat

Nightblossom — black she-cat

Windrunner — light brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Dovepaw)

Hazelfur — grey and white she-cat

Blackpelt — black tom

Swanflight — white she-cat

Cherryleaf — tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Sagepelt — pale grey tom

Reedclaw — black tom

Stripedpelt — white and black striped tom

Foxfang — brown tom with black-flecked fur

Robinsong — cream furred she-cat

Longfur — pale tabby tom with long fur

Duststorm — dark brown tabby tom

Raventail — black she-cat (Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Jaguarpelt — brown tom with black-flecked fur

Breezeflight — tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Honeypaw — light brown tabby she-cat

Lionpaw — golden tabby tom

Dovepaw — pale grey she-cat

Breezepaw — black tom

Webpaw — dark grey tabby tom

Whitepaw — white she-cat

Weaselpaw — light brown tom

**Queens**:

Brindlewing — tabby queen, mother of Sagepelt's kits: Dawnkit, Blazekit, Birchkit and Smokekit

Ashcloud — grey queen, mother of Crowsight's kits: Cinderkit and Fernkit

**Kits**:

Dawnkit — pale gold tabby she-kit with creamy tabby stripes

Blazekit — ginger she-kit

Birchkit — grey tabby she-kit

Smokekit — dark grey tom

Cinderkit — grey she-kit

Fernkit — pale grey she-kit


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets

_**Chapter 5: Secrets**_

After returning to camp that night, Heatherpelt had a strange dream. She was in a prey-rich forest, with the warm smells of greenleaf all around her. A thin starry cat with grey tabby fur padded up to her. Something dawned on her. This was StarClan's territory. Was she dead? But her wonderings were cut short as the starry cat before her started to speak. "I am Gorsestar, young warrior. I was leader of WindClan before Swifteagle."

Heatherpelt opened her mouth. "Swiftstar, you mean."

Gorsestar shook his head. "Swifteagle is what I call him. Now, time is running short for me here. You must come to Highstones tonight. Bring only Webpaw. Remember; it is vitally important."

Heatherpelt woke from this odd dream into reality; and a gust of the leaf-fall wind blew through the warriors' den. She shivered and exited the den. Heatherpelt went to get her apprentice, but Webpaw was already up and pacing in front of the fresh-kill pile. "Heatherpelt!" he said excitedly. "Can we start battle training now?"

Heatherpelt replied: "Not yet. Remember, we have to go see the ShadowClan border first. But after that, yes." With that, the she-cat and tom left behind the camp and raced to the border. They reached it quickly, and noticed the vile stench of crow-food coming from the Carrionplace. Heatherpelt spoke. "Try to memorize the scent. Now let's go to the clearing outside camp for training." Webpaw sniffed in disdain, and then they trotted slowly back to camp. Heatherpelt paused and said to Webpaw: "Listen, I had a dream from StarClan last night. At moonhigh, you and I will go to Highstones. Don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret." Webpaw agreed sincerely; then they finally made it to the clearing that WindClan used for battle training.

The dark brown apprentice and Heatherpelt trained for hours, until nearly sundown. By then, they were both tired, but Webpaw was still happy. Heatherpelt said under her breath as they returned to camp: "Moonhigh, meet me at the dirtplace."

...

Heatherpelt and Webpaw met as planned, and they set off to Highstones. It was a long and gruelling journey in the dead of night, but Heatherpelt knew it was important. They finally arrived at the craggy cliff side, and went inside. Webpaw didn't say a word, which was unlike him, but at the sight of the Moonstone, glowing in a way that made it seem magical, he murmured: "Wow..."

Heatherpelt nodded, thinking the same thing. Then she touched her nose to the stone and drifted into a deep sleep. When Heatherpelt opened her eyes, she was in StarClan territory again. Gorsestar was waiting for her. He said in that mellow voice of his: "I'm glad you came." Heatherpelt nodded, not knowing what to say. Gorsestar sighed, and began to speak. "Heatherpelt. The Clan you grew up in is in turmoil. There are prophecies only you shall know of, and the lies you were born into have spawned, and now WindClan is not more than a bunch of disloyal brutes." Heatherpelt opened her mouth to protest, but Gorsestar waved his tail for quiet.

Gorsestar continued: "There is so much, Heatherpelt that will shock you tonight. So much you cannot comprehend. But you, above any other WindClan warrior, were chosen."

Heatherpelt stared, confused. "Why me?"

Gorsestar closed his eyes and said quietly: "Because StarClan can see that you are the only one who can bring us out of this darkness that we have fallen into. Despite two of your Clanmates relationships with Redfoot and Foxwhisker." Heatherpelt blinked embarrassedly. "Come with me, Heatherpelt. There is much to say tonight. Too much."

Gorsestar padded quickly to the edge of a warm pool, crystalline and bright. Gorsestar dipped his paw in the water, and ripples undulated out from the brown fur. But when he retraced his paw, the fur was dry, as if he had not put it in the water at all. But Heatherpelt was distracted, for in the rippling surface of the pool, there was a translucent image. Swiftstar looked much younger, and he was stalking something. Another cat! It was a large tom, sleeping in the leader's den. Heatherpelt recognized the cat. It was Gorsestar! Swiftstar crept closer, and he leapt on Gorsestar, using the cruel death bite on his neck. The Gorsestar in the image lay still and Swiftstar looked up, his jaws bloody, and grinned. The image faded.

"What was that?" Heatherpelt exclaimed.

Gorsestar said sadly: "That was the end of my ninth life. Swifteagle killed me."

Heatherpelt stared at Gorsestar in horror. "And StarClan let him be leader anyway?"

Gorsestar shook his head slowly. "No, we did not. He took his leadership. He has never once talked to StarClan. Never once come to Highstones. His sister, Nightblossom was destined to be the leader of WindClan. But we could never reach her."

Heatherpelt said brokenly: "What about Mothflight? Or Larkwing?" she named the medicine cats she had known and still knew.

Gorsestar sighed. "Mothflight ended up with long-term amnesia towards the end of her life; she was still devoted to StarClan and passed her beliefs onto Larkwing. As for Larkwing, she stayed true to us as well, but you must now tell her she must train Hawkheart as her replacement."

"Well, what do you expect me to do about all of this? Couldn't you just get rid of Swiftstar, and have Milkfur be leader?"

Gorsestar shook his head again. "No, it is not Milkfur's destiny. It is Nightblossom's... And yours."

Heatherpelt laid her ears back in shock. "Mine?"

Gorsestar nodded. "Yours. Heatherpelt, I must ask you to do something terrible. You must take the life of Swifteagle. He was your mentor, so he knows all the fighting strategies he taught you. But you know of ThunderClan and SkyClan fighting as well; we've seen Larkwing and Windheart train you. You taught them to Webpaw. That is the only way you will win. Swifteagle was never a true leader, so he has only one life. And we cannot risk the life of Nightblossom. I want you to send Nightblossom and Milkfur to Highstones, when you wake. I shall explain everything to them. But it is your destiny to lead, and Nightblossom will know that. Just as it is your destiny to kill Swifteagle."

Heatherpelt leaped to her paws and spat: "I am sick of your stupid destiny, Gorsestar! I am not a killer! I don't want to be leader! I don't want to have kits, or even to be in stupid WindClan! Why am I always the one to deal with everyone else's problems?" she said, her eyes flaring with indignation, sides heaving.

Gorsestar laid his tail comfortingly on Heatherpelt's flank, but Heatherpelt brushed it off. Gorsestar said in a calming tone: "No cat wants to do everything he or she has to. And I know you think you are not a killer, but do you not kill prey every day?"

Heatherpelt spluttered: "That's different! Prey is prey, but I can't kill another cat!"

Gorsestar asked wisely: "And why not?"

Heatherpelt growled: "Because it's wrong!"

Gorsestar replied: "It may be wrong, but Swifteagle has killed more than one cat in his life. And many cats have killed other cats. Wouldn't you rather kill Swifteagle, than have your Clan all die?"

Heatherpelt paled. "My Clan will die, if I don't kill Swiftsta-, I mean, Swifteagle?"

Gorsestar nodded sagely. Heatherpelt lay back, shocked and unable to absorb it all. Gorsestar quietly spoke again. "There is going to be a battle between WindClan and ShadowClan at sunrise. It will be your opportunity to kill Swifteagle. After he is dead, send Milkfur and Nightblossom to Highstones. Larkwing will help you. Go now. Don't tell any cat what you plan to do, or have seen here. Webpaw is waiting. Lead a fighting patrol, and kill Swifteagle!" Then the scene faded, and Heatherpelt was waking up by the Moonstone.

"Webpaw! StarClan told me that ShadowClan is going to attack the camp at dawn. Hurry, we must get back!" Webpaw and Heatherpelt ran to the camp. They reached it in no time. Just as they arrived, noise pierced the air.

A fierce yowl rang through the air. It was Sunpatch. "ShadowClan is attacking!" he yowled. All the cats sprang from their nests and yowled furiously. Why were they attacking? No cat knew the answer; but they were too busy defending the nursery and other cats to care.

Heatherpelt saw Swifteagle cringing in the mouth of his den. Fury rolled through her. He wasn't even fighting! She jumped up and cornered him in his den. She narrowed her eyes and hissed: "Swifteagle."

Swifteagle snarled: "It's Swiftstar, you insolent kit. Now get out of my way!"

Heatherpelt bared her teeth. "You were never going to leave your den, were you? Because you only have one life. Because you never had nine lives! You are not the true leader of WindClan!"

Swifteagle sneered at her: "I know so much more than you do, young warrior. And if you know my secret, you shall have to die!" Swifteagle sprang at her, claws outstretched.

Heatherpelt was young, strong, and knew ThunderClan and SkyClan fighting moves. But Swifteagle was more experienced. They were evenly matched. Heatherpelt ran towards him, but dodged at the last moment, landing behind him. She dug her teeth into his tail, and he howled in pain. But he jumped on her back, clawing and biting at her neck. She rolled over, but Swifteagle sprang away in time. One of his claws was wrenched in her flank, stuck, and she closed her jaws on his paw. He hissed angrily and yanked it away. He stood on three legs, his fourth paw mangled. Heatherpelt circled around her. She thought about how he had killed Gorsestar just to become leader. She leaped for his throat, teeth flashing, but missed and her jaws clamped on his ear. She raked her claws down his muzzle, and he jumped away.

Both cats were bleeding, but the limping Swifteagle seemed to be smiling. He had a plan. As Heatherpelt leapt for his throat again, he ducked, and she crashed into the ground. He jumped on her, ripping through her flesh into the bone on her shoulder. She spat in agony, but she blocked out the pain. She feinted, and when he ducked again, she jumped to his side, spinning in a graceful arc, and then finally she tore through the flesh on his throat. Swifteagle dropped to his side and growled faintly: "You'll see..." But he was gone.

Heatherpelt did not glance back. She joined the fight against ShadowClan, but it was short-lived. Soon the scrawny cats were running back to their territory. Heatherpelt had to find Milkfur and Nightblossom. She saw a long line of cats leading into the medicine den, all of them desperately injured. Cinderkit even had a light scratch on her, but she was running around, giving herbs to warriors, as Larkwing designated. Larkwing whispered to Heatherpelt: "Milkfur is dead. So are Sunpatch, Blackpelt, Nightblossom, Weaselpaw and Breezepaw."

Heatherpelt added: "Swiftstar is dead as well."

Larkwing paled. "But if he is dead and so is Milkfur, who will be leader?"

Heatherpelt remembered Gorsestar's words. "StarClan will send you a sign."

Larkwing nodded. "I hope so." She continued treating the cats.

Webpaw padded wearily over to Heatherpelt. "You're a good mentor, Heatherpelt. But why did StarClan speak to you, instead of Milkfur? And where is he, anyway?"

Heatherpelt replied sadly: "Milkfur is dead."

Webpaw's eyes widened. "Is anyone else dead?"

Heatherpelt nodded helplessly. "Webpaw, Nightblossom, Blackpelt, Breezepaw and Sunpatch are all dead... And so is Weaselpaw. I'm so sorry."

Webpaw's eyes filled with tears. "Weaselpaw is dead?!" But he didn't wait for an answer. He was going off to Whitepaw. Heatherpelt hung her head. This wasn't supposed to happen. She would have to be leader now.

After all the cats were treated, Larkwing jumped onto the Meeting Log and called a meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather in front of the Meeting Log for a Clan meeting!" The cats limped into a huddle, their numbers smaller than ever. Larkwing told the Clan: "Swiftstar is dead, and so is Milkfur. Nightblossom, Blackpelt, Sunpatch, Breezepaw and Weaselpaw are all dead. ShadowClan attacked, and we were not ready. I shall travel to the Moonstone tonight, and consult with StarClan about who our leader will be. Please, I ask that at least three cats keep guard in case ShadowClan attack again." She jumped down.

Breezeflight, Crowsight and Hareflight took the watch, and Heatherpelt fell into an uneasy sleep. She knew inside that her old life was over and her new life, probably as leader, was just beginning...


	7. Chapter 6: Heatherstar

_**Chapter 6: Heatherstar**_

It was moonhigh, the night after the battle with ShadowClan. Larkwing had come back, and had told Heatherpelt to visit the Moonstone tonight. But she was supposed to observe Larkwing give her kits to Redfoot tonight.

She left, with no cat accompanying her, and now she was waiting at the base of one of the four oaks. She saw Larkwing laboriously making her way down the hill to Fourtrees; she rushed to help her. _She must be having her kits soon_, she thought, but she was doing a good job of hiding the fact. She looked as if she had eaten too many mice that sunhigh, but nothing more. Larkwing gasped: "Thank you, Heatherpelt." Heatherpelt nodded and as she sat down, she was bursting to tell her story.

Redfoot's voice was heard as the dark ginger tom emerged from behind some bushes. "What's going on? Why are you here with my mate?"

"To observe the kits being handed over, you arrogan-"

Larkwing interrupted. "Go, Heatherpelt. I'll wait for you here."

Heatherpelt licked her cheek, and then raced to Highstones. She reached the cliff side and stared up at the brown and red dirt. These were possibly her last moments as Heatherpelt, the name she had for so short. The she-cat took a deep breath and slowly stepped inside. Heatherpelt saw the glowing Moonstone, though it wasn't as bright; there was less than a half-moon. She pressed her nose to the rock that was too warm to fit the cold of the cave.

Heatherpelt was near the pool she had seen Gorsestar's death in. She shivered, just as the latter appeared from the shadows of a large tree. With him were seven other cats, but in the dark, Heatherpelt could not tell who they were. Gorsestar half-smiled and said: "Welcome back, Heatherpelt." Now she could recognize the others. It was Nightblossom, Sunpatch, Weaselpaw, Breezepaw, Milkfur, Mothflight and Blackpelt. The ninth cat was still lurking in the shadows.

Gorsestar began "You were destined to be WindClan's leader, and now it is time for us to bestow upon you your lives." He bowed his head, and stepped back.

Milkfur smiled and walked forward. "With this life, I give you courage." Searing warmth spread through his body, and satisfaction rustled like leaves. Milkfur retreated, and Nightblossom took his place.

"With this life, I give you the protection a mother has for her kits." Heatherpelt suppressed a gasp as protection roared through her heart, fearless. It was painful, and she flinched. Nightblossom blinked at her sympathetically.

Sunpatch murmured: "With this life I give you loyalty." Heatherpelt felt as if she would die over and over for any cat of her Clan.

Weaselpaw proceeded to give her a life of trust; Breezepaw gave her hope; Mothflight gave her determination; Blackpelt gave her patience; and finally, Gorsestar gave her honesty.

But where was his ninth life? The cat who had been hiding before revealed himself. It was a ginger-coloured Bengal tom with spotted fur. "My name is Lionstar. I am Redfoot's father; please forgive my son for his arrogance. I need to give you your last life so you can ensure Larkwing trains Hawkheart to take her place." He touched his nose to her. "With this life, I give you mentoring." Lionstar looked at her. "Your name is Heatherstar now. And don't worry; Larkwing and Redfoot will see each other again." Then everything faded and Heatherstar woke next to the Moonstone.

Heatherstar stepped from the cave, and she sensed a cat near. Her heart clenched. "Who's there?"

The voice answered breathlessly: "It's me, Webpaw. I had to come and protect you if ShadowClan cats came. I just got here. Are you WindClan's leader now?"

Heatherstar nodded slowly. Larkwing's secret was safe... for now. "Yes. I have my nine lives, and my name is Heatherstar."

Webpaw gave an amusing little bounce and he said excitedly: "I'm the apprentice of a Clan leader, just like you were!"

The two returned to camp, with Heatherstar thinking of how best to get Larkwing and Hawkheart aside.


	8. Chapter 7: Leader's Duties

_**Chapter 7: Leader's Duties**_

"_I say these words before the body of Milkfur, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Reedfeather will be the new deputy of WindClan."_

"_Reedfeather! Reedfeather!" The cats cheered._

...

Five suns passed since the last injured cat left the den when a surprising turn of events occurred. "Oh hello, Hawkheart. What can I do for you?" Larkwing asked the warrior when he padded over to her as she had been eating a meal outside the medicine cat's den. The young WindClan warrior was still limping from his leg wound and Larkwing thought that must be the reason he had come over to her.

"Hello Larkwing," the mottled dark brown tabby tom greeted her, eyes staring at his paws. It was clear to the medicine cat that Hawkheart was edgy about something. "Uh, have you found an apprentice to train as a medicine cat yet?"

Larkwing blinked her eyes, curious as to what brought on the question. "No, not yet," she replied steadily.

"I want to become your apprentice," Hawkheart stated bluntly, looking up to stare into both Larkwing's eyes. "I don't want to be helpless again when another one of my family or Clanmates are dying. I want to be able to save them."

"Are you sure?" Larkwing inquired, hope seeping into her eyes. She saw potential in the warrior that stood before her and training him meant one step closer to being with Redfoot as warriors.

"Remember that you cannot take a mate if you do," Reedfeather spoke up as he passed, locking eyes with Larkwing for a moment before turning back to Hawkheart.

"I am certain. I want the knowledge to save my loved ones," the young warrior nodded his head to the two, determined.

"Then we must speak to Heatherstar," the medicine cat stood up with the new deputy and all three made their way to their leader's den.

Inside the den, Heatherstar was sharing tongues with her brother Kestreltalon when the three entered. It was a normal sight to see Larkwing by herself, but with Hawkheart it brought curiosity to WindClan's leader. "Is something wrong?" the pinkish-grey leader asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Heatherstar. Hawkheart has something important to tell you, though," Larkwing informed her leader. She flicked her tail to the mottled dark brown tabby warrior in a silent gesture for him to speak.

"I wish to become Larkwing's apprentice and learn the ways of a medicine cat," the WindClan warrior spoke, his voice strong and clear. Exact opposite of how he was moments before when he came to Larkwing.

"Are you certain, Hawkheart?" Heatherstar asked her warrior. The warrior in question simply nodded, certainty clear in his eyes. "Starting tonight, you will begin sleeping in the medicine cat's den and start learning the ways of a medicine cat. I will announce this to the Clan at sunhigh."

The whole camp already knew about Hawkheart's decision about becoming the medicine cat apprentice by the time of the meeting, but the ceremony went smoothly. Larkwing took Hawkheart out afterwards to begin teaching him some herbs.

...

Six moons later: Heatherstar stepped into the apprentices' den and rolled her eyes at Webpaw, who was snoring in his nest, a bit of drool hanging from his open mouth. "Wake up, Webpaw! Today's your assessment! And we have to hurry, because I have to do the apprentice ceremonies tonight. Get up!" A flicker of suppressed pride grew in Heatherstar. Brindlewing and Ashcloud's kits were going to be apprentices!

Webpaw leaned up from his nest, eyes half-closed, and meowed: "Wha...?"

Heatherstar cuffed him lightly. "Your assessment. It's about time to leave. Get yourself a mouse and let's go!" She trotted out of the den, tail waving.

Hareflight sat alone at the fresh-kill pile, so Heatherstar went over to her and sat down. "Hello, Hareflight."

Her sister looked up at her, scrutinizing her face. "What's wrong? I can see it in your eyes. What is it?"

She grimaced at her intuition. "Rustlefeather's going to have kits," she murmured.

Hareflight's face lit up. "Congratulations! More kits for the Clan!" she said loudly, and every cat's head turned toward either them or Rustlefeather curiously.

Heatherstar stepped on her sister's tail in annoyance. "Sorry," she said, though face didn't look it. When Larkwing had been expecting kits, she had been as excited as a rabbit, but now, when another denmate was expecting... She felt only pain.

Webpaw stumbled out of the apprentices' den, and looked at everyone staring at his mentor. "Umm, what did I miss?"

A voice that Heatherstar recognized as Hawkheart shouted: "Rustlefeather's going to have kits!" It broke the ice, and then every cat was cheering and congratulating her and Whiteberry.

Heatherstar, embarrassed, said gruffly: "Thanks. Now, come on, Webpaw, let's go." The apprentice snatched up a mouse on his way out, having not eaten. Heatherstar looked back at Webpaw and apologized. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you hadn't eaten. I just, you know, was trying to get out of there!" She chuckled nervously. "We'll stop and let you eat before your assessment."

Webpaw wolfed down the mouse nervously and said with a waver in his voice. "Heatherstar? If I mess up this assessment-"

Heatherstar cut him off. "Webpaw, hush. You won't mess it up. And even if you did, you'd be fine. Now, are you ready?" Webpaw gulped, nodded, and set off onto the moor land, his tail streaking out behind him.

Heatherstar stealthily followed Webpaw, lingering in the shadows and watching Webpaw. The apprentice quickly caught a thrush, a rare piece of prey in WindClan. They tended to live in ThunderClan territory instead. He buried the prey and moved on, casting his nervous gaze all around him, but Heatherstar stayed out of sight. Webpaw caught three rabbits and a squirrel before sunhigh. Impressed with his skill, Heatherstar climbed into the branches of a tree nearby and said in a different voice unlike her own: "Webpaw..."

She struggled not to laugh as her apprentice's hackles rose and he whirled around, quavering. "Who's there? I-If you don't show yourself, I-I'll rip your fur off!" Unable to contain it anymore, Heatherstar burst out laughing and almost fell from her perch. "Heatherstar!" Webpaw groaned, looking up at her, his hackles slowly lowering.

"Come on, Webpaw. Can't your mentor have a bit of fun? Ah well, you've done great on your assessment. I'll get the squirrel and thrush, and you can get the rest of your prey. I'll meet you at camp." Heatherstar heard Webpaw's fading mutters and chuckled. She tracked the scent back to where Webpaw had caught the squirrel and thrush and gingerly carried them to camp. Anticipation curled her stomach into a ball; she knew this was going to be a huge day for her.

Dropping the squirrel and thrush on the fresh-kill pile, he jumped onto the Meeting Log and called: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather in front of the Meeting Log for a Clan meeting!" As the cats gathered, her stomach fluttered with excitement. "As you all know, today I will make Dawnkit, Blazekit, Birchkit, Smokekit, Cinderkit and Fernkit apprentices. However, one order of business must be the ceremony's precedent. Webpaw and Whitepaw, come forward." Shocked but ecstatic, Webpaw and Whitepaw stepped up. "I, Heatherstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Webpaw and Whitepaw, do you promise to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

Webpaw dipped his head and said determinedly: "I do."

"I do," Whitepaw mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I now give you your warrior names. Webpaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Webclaw. StarClan honours your strength and bravery. Whitepaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Whitebrook. StarClan honours your kindness and agility."

Heatherstar winked at them, and then began the apprentice ceremony. "Dawnkit, Blazekit, Birchkit, Smokekit, Cinderkit and Fernkit! Come forward!" The six kits stumbled forward. From this day forward, until you recieve your warrior names, you shall be known as Dawnpaw, Blazepaw, Birchpaw, Smokepaw, Cinderpaw and Fernpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Dawnpaw, your mentor shall be Duststorm. Blazepaw, your mentor shall be Ashcloud. Birchpaw, your mentor will be Webclaw. Smokepaw, your mentor will be Whitebrook. Cinderpaw, Brindlewing will be your mentor. Finally, Fernpaw's mentor will be Kestreltalon. Webclaw! Whitebrook! Dawnpaw! Blazepaw! Birchpaw! Smokepaw! Cinderpaw! Fernpaw! Duststorm! Ashcloud! Brindlewing! Kestreltalon!" She cheered.

She met Rustlefeather's eyes and smiled with radiant joy. She had so much to be happy for. Kits were apprentices, her brother was a mentor for the first time, her apprentice and his littermate were warriors and the Clan was safe. What more could she ask for?

_**Allegiances (5)**_

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Heatherstar — pinkish-grey she-cat

**Deputy**: Reedfeather — light brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**: Hawkheart — mottled dark brown tabby tom

**Warriors**:

Larkwing — silver and black tabby she-cat

Hareflight — light brown she-cat (Apprentice: Honeypaw)

Kestreltalon — mottled grey tom (Apprentice: Fernpaw)

Gorsepelt — very pale grey and white tom

Acornfur — light brown tabby tom

Beechclaw — light brown tabby tom

Crowsight — dark grey tom (Apprentice: Lionpaw)

Whiteberry — small pure white tom

Rabbitspring — brown and white she-cat

Windrunner — light brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Dovepaw)

Hazelfur — grey and white she-cat

Cherryleaf — tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Sagepelt — pale grey tom

Reedclaw — black tom

Stripedpelt — white and black striped tom

Foxfang — brown tom with black-flecked fur

Robinsong — cream furred she-cat

Longfur — pale tabby tom with long fur

Duststorm — dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Raventail — black she-cat

Jaguarpelt — brown tom with black-flecked fur

Breezeflight — tortoiseshell she-cat

Webclaw — dark grey tabby tom (Apprentice: Birchpaw)

Whitebrook — white she-cat (Apprentice: Smokepaw)

Brindlewing — tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Cinderpaw)

Ashcloud — grey she-cat (Apprentice: Blazepaw)

**Apprentices**:

Honeypaw — light brown tabby she-cat

Lionpaw — golden tabby tom

Dovepaw — pale grey she-cat

Dawnpaw — pale gold tabby she-cat with creamy tabby stripes

Blazepaw — ginger she-cat

Birchpaw — grey tabby she-cat

Smokepaw — dark grey tom

Cinderpaw — grey she-cat

Fernpaw — pale grey she-cat

**Queens**:

Rustlefeather — light brown tabby queen, expecting Whiteberry's kits

Swanflight — white queen, mother of Reedclaw's kit: Tallkit

Windheart — grey queen, mother of Duststorm's kit: Dustkit

**Kits**:

Tallkit — black and white tom with a very long tail

Dustkit — dark brown tabby tom


	9. Chapter 8: New Warriors

_**Chapter 8: New Warriors**_

Heatherstar slept comfortably in her den, a few suns later; the night of a Gathering. The fresh scent of Dustkit woke her, and she saw the young kit looking nervously around. "What is it, Dustkit?"

The dark brown tabby tom stammered in a squeaky voice: "I-I want to be a medicine cat apprentice! I can't even beat Tallkit in play fights, and I want to be able to help cats by healing them, not by fighting. I already know some of the herbs! Please, Heatherstar?"

Heatherstar looked at the three-day-old kit. "You'll have to ask Hawkheart and, if he agrees, you must tell your parents. I think you'll make a great medicine cat, Dustkit." She smiled as he scampered off excitedly. Stretching, she left the den.

Dustkit was at the medicine den, talking to Hawkheart, who glanced up at Heatherstar questioningly. She nodded, and heard Hawkheart tell Dustkit yes. Heatherstar scrambled to the warriors' den, though worry lit her face now. She made her way over to the fresh-kill pile, where Whiteberry and Windrunner were eating. "Ah, Heatherstar!" called Whiteberry, speaking for himself and Windrunner. "We're old cats and we were happy when you chose us to be mentors, but it's time we went to the elders' den, I'm afraid. Windrunner can hold out until you find a new mentor for Dovepaw, but..."

Heatherstar dipped her head. "I understand. Windrunner, Crowsight, Hareflight? I've been wondering how Honeypaw, Lionpaw and Dovepaw are holding out? I know you've been mentoring them well, but I think they might be ready to become warriors? Are they ready?"

The three cats smiled. "They're ready. They'll make great warriors. Should I go tell them to get ready?" Hareflight asked.

Heatherstar nodded again, and then she leaped onto the Meeting Log. "Cats of WindClan! Please gather in front of the Meeting Log for a Clan meeting!" Her Clan flooded from the dens and resting places, and her chest swelled as she looked at the cats she would give all of her nine lives for. "I have a few announcements! Honeypaw, Lionpaw and Dovepaw have been deemed ready to become warriors! Honeypaw, Lionpaw, Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own lives?"

She waited for the she-cats and tom to respond. "I do." They said simultaneously, and then the littermates blushed and looked at each other.

"Honeypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Honeypool. StarClan honours your gentle words and kindness to your Clan. Lionpaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Lionfoot. StarClan honours your battle skills and fierce loyalty. Dovepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Dovefeather. StarClan honours your courage and ability to adapt with anything that is thrown in your path." She smiled, but waved her tail to keep the Clan from cheering just yet.

"Also, Whiteberry and Windrunner have requested to become elders. Is this still your wish?" She looked at the tom and she-cat who looked tired but content.

"It is," they meowed.

"Then may StarClan grant both of you many seasons of rest. You deserve it." Heatherstar dipped her head in respect.

The Clan erupted into cheers. "Honeypool! Lionfoot! Dovefeather! Whiteberry! Windrunner!" they called.

Heatherstar rolled her eyes and waved her tail again. "Shh. You can congratulate them in a moment, just let me finish first," she chuckled. "Dustkit has decided he can better serve the Clan by becoming a medicine cat apprentice. Windheart, Duststorm, my condolences, but he meant no ill will upon you. Hawkheart, train him well, as I'm sure you will. Thank you for coming, everyone."

Beechclaw muttered something Heatherstar couldn't work out and everyone laughed, including his pregnant sister, Rustlefeather, who was in the nursery. But then she gave a yowl of agony. "I'm kitting!" she cried.

_**Allegiances (6)**_

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Heatherstar — pinkish-grey she-cat

**Deputy**: Reedfeather — light brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**: Hawkheart — mottled dark brown tabby tom

**Warriors**:

Larkwing — silver and black tabby she-cat

Hareflight — light brown she-cat

Honeypool — light brown tabby she-cat

Kestreltalon — mottled grey tom (Apprentice: Fernpaw)

Gorsepelt — very pale grey and white tom

Acornfur — light brown tabby tom

Beechclaw — light brown tabby tom

Crowsight — dark grey tom

Lionfoot — golden tabby tom

Rabbitspring — brown and white she-cat

Dovefeather — pale grey she-cat

Hazelfur — grey and white she-cat

Cherryleaf — tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Sagepelt — pale grey tom

Reedclaw — black tom

Stripedpelt — white and black striped tom

Foxfang — brown tom with black-flecked fur

Robinsong — cream furred she-cat

Longfur — pale tabby tom with long fur

Duststorm — dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Raventail — black she-cat

Jaguarpelt — brown tom with black-flecked fur

Breezeflight — tortoiseshell she-cat

Webclaw — dark grey tabby tom (Apprentice: Birchpaw)

Whitebrook — white she-cat (Apprentice: Smokepaw)

Brindlewing — tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Cinderpaw)

Ashcloud — grey she-cat (Apprentice: Blazepaw)

**Apprentices**:

Dawnpaw — pale gold tabby she-cat with creamy tabby stripes

Blazepaw — ginger she-cat

Birchpaw — grey tabby she-cat

Smokepaw — dark grey tom

Cinderpaw — grey she-cat

Fernpaw — pale grey she-cat

**Queens**:

Rustlefeather — light brown tabby queen, expecting Whiteberry's kits

Swanflight — white queen, mother of Reedclaw's kit: Tallkit

Windheart — grey queen, mother of Duststorm's kit: Dustkit

**Kits**:

Tallkit — black and white tom with a very long tail

Dustkit — dark brown tabby tom

**Elders**:

Whiteberry — small pure white tom

Windrunner — light brown tabby she-cat


	10. Chapter 9: Kits

**I'm sorry that chapter 8 was short, but this chapter will make up for it**.

_**Chapter 9: Kits**_

Hawkheart leaped into action, shooing Rustlefeather's littermates out of the nursery, barely seconds after they raced in there. The medicine cat had already gathered his herbs and instructed everyone to be calm before he'd entered. Rustlefeather let out a yowl as the first kit arrived. Hawkheart passed it to Reedfeather, who had entered with Heatherstar; the medicine cat ordering the deputy to lick the tom's fur the wrong way. This kit was followed by three more. All up, there were four tiny kits and all were toms.

Rustlefeather nosed the first dark ginger kit's flank. "I've decided on this one already. He will be Redkit. He looks so strong and has a lot of courage." Her blue eyes shone as she glanced down at Redkit, who nosed his way past his littermates to get to the milk.

"He's very strong," Whiteberry commented, hobbling out of the elders' den. He looked at Redkit's nearly identical counterpart. "How about Burntkit, for the big ginger tom?"

Rustlefeather looked at him and nodded thoughtfully. "Burntkit."

"Oh, and what about Dustkit, for him? Look at his dark brown tabby fur!" Whiteberry purred, looking at the dark brown tabby kit.

"Dustkit. Excellent! This one," she nosed a white tom, "should be Snowkit. He looks heavy-set!" She laughed. The kit did indeed, even with his eyes still closed, look very solid.

He smiled and was just about to say something when cats' paws pounded towards the camp entrance. Rustlefeather recognized the scents of Duststorm and Dawnpaw. The pair was returning from their border patrol, but something was wrong. Their paws' drummed the moor land in a panicked rush, their scents bitter with fear.

Her fur stood on end as Duststorm and Dawnpaw burst through the entrance. Heatherstar and Reedfeather were out of the nursery in an instant.

"What is it?" Heatherstar meowed.

Duststorm drew in a deep breath and then announced: "There are dogs on our territory!"

"Where?" Heatherstar's meow was tense.

"Following us." Dawnpaw mewed, panting. "A pack of them."

Suddenly, a long baying howl was heard. The sounds of worried cats started as Heatherstar and Reedfeather quickly organized the warriors to protect the queens, elders and kits; while the fierce barks and growls grew louder and louder. The Clan could then make out words in all the savage noise. "Pack pack! Kill kill!"

Before any cat could twitch a whisker the pack of enormous, slobbering dogs burst into the camp. Barking and snarling they fell on the ranks of WindClan from the rear, biting, clawing and snarling for all they were worth.

Horrified kits wailed in fear and desperation. But the Clan warriors fought for all _they_ were worth. A cat let out an inhuman screech as a dog's teeth crunched his sides and shook him like a chew toy. Another gurgled and died as a massive paw ripped away most of his face. Heatherstar leapt aside as the immense body of another dog landed beside her, dead. But the largest, fiercest dog — the pack's leader — was unassailable. Soon it would be the blood of queens, kits and elders on his claws, the leader realized.

_I have to do something!_ She growled. She had to get that dog out of here! Quickly, she called out a command. "Crowsight! Lionfoot! Dovefeather! Come with me!" She moved forward, expecting the warriors to approach her.

"T-they're with StarClan now," Hazelfur weakly spat out blood, a great gash across her throat. "I-I'm on my way to join them. Goodbye, Heatherstar." The grey and white she-cat's head flopped down as she fell on her side, her last breath leaving her body.

Heatherstar's heart broke when she saw Hazelfur die in front of her. "May StarClan light your path," she sobbed, her voice breaking with anguish. But she steeled herself, knowing not that none of the cats she had had in mind could help her since they were dead or dying. She would have to get help from the younger warriors. "Larkwing! Honeypool! Hareflight! Follow me!" She charged out of camp with the other cats following her, the pack leader close behind.

...

"Awfully quite, isn't it, Shellheart?" the RiverClan leader, Hailstar, remarked as he led a border patrol along the edge of the river.

"Unusually so, Hailstar. It's got me nervous," the deputy replied.

Without warning, there was a screech of a cat and a loud bark. The patrol turned to the WindClan border just in time to see Heatherstar, Larkwing, Honeypool and Hareflight burst into sight, an enormous dog right on their heels. They split up, Heatherstar and Larkwing lunging to the right and Honeypool and Hareflight weaving to the left. The dog, confused, went straight on at full speed. He lost interest completely when he saw the cliff's edge.

Unable to stop in time, the dog tried to dig in his paws and halt his progress but only ended up skidding and sliding; until the dog — watched by both RiverClan and WindClan — slid right off the edge of the cliff. The fearful cries of the pack leader changed into a mournful howl as he plummeted down to the river below.

Both Clans rushed and looked down the cliff just in time to see a splash as the dog landed in the river. They watched for a long time in case he managed to climb out. He never did.

_**Allegiances (7)**_

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Heatherstar — pinkish-grey she-cat

**Deputy**: Reedfeather — light brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**: Hawkheart — mottled dark brown tabby tom

**Warriors**:

Acornfur — light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Beechclaw — light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Jaguarpelt — brown tom with black-flecked fur and amber eyes

Breezeflight — tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Larkwing — silver and black tabby she-cat

Hareflight — light brown she-cat

Honeypool — light brown tabby she-cat

Kestreltalon — mottled grey tom (Apprentice: Fernpaw)

Gorsepelt — very pale grey and white tom

Duststorm — dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Raventail — black she-cat

Webclaw — dark grey tabby tom (Apprentice: Birchpaw)

Whitebrook — white she-cat (Apprentice: Smokepaw)

Brindlewing — tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Cinderpaw)

Ashcloud — grey she-cat (Apprentice: Blazepaw)

**Apprentices**:

Dawnpaw — pale gold tabby she-cat with creamy tabby stripes

Blazepaw — ginger she-cat

Birchpaw — grey tabby she-cat

Smokepaw — dark grey tom

Cinderpaw — grey she-cat

Fernpaw — pale grey she-cat

**Queens**:

Rustlefeather — light brown tabby queen with blue eyes, mother of Whiteberry's kits: Redkit, Burntkit, Dustkit and Snowkit

Swanflight — white queen, mother of Reedclaw's kit and adoptive mother of Duststorm and Windheart's kit: Tallkit and Dustkit

**Kits**:

Tallkit — black and white tom with a very long tail

Dustkit — dark brown tabby tom

Redkit — dark ginger tom

Burntkit — dark ginger tom

Dustkit — dark brown tabby tom

Snowkit — bulky white tom

**Elders**:

Whiteberry — small pure white tom

Windrunner — light brown tabby she-cat

**Here's a list of the cats who were killed by the dogs: **_Crowsight, Lionfoot, Rabbitspring, Dovefeather, Hazelfur, Cherryleaf, Sagepelt, Reedclaw, Stripedpelt, Foxfang, Robinsong and Longfur_**.**

"**Why isn't Windheart in there?" you're probably thinking. Because she ran away with Foxwhisker, a SkyClan tom, dumping her kit onto Swanflight. I deliberately didn't mention Windheart, because I wanted people to come up with their own thoughts on why she abandoned her birth-Clan. Oh and more on Windpaw/heart is explored in **_Redstar's Inheritance_**. The epilogue is next, then this fic is finished and merely the beginning of another.**

**Also, the pack of dogs in this fic are the parents of the pack who terrorized the Clans in Fire and Wind, just an fyi**.


	11. Chapter 10: Epilogue

_**Chapter 11: Epilogue and End Allegiances**_

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**: Heatherstar — pinkish-grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**: Reedfeather — light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Hawkheart — mottled dark brown tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Dustpaw)

**Warriors**:

Dawnstripe — pale gold tabby she-cat with creamy tabby stripes and green eyes (Apprentice: Tallpaw)

Redclaw — dark ginger tom with green eyes

Acornfur — light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Beechclaw — light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Ferndapple — pale grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Blazewing — ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Burntfur — dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Dustfleck — dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Birchfrost — grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Snowtuft — massive, bulky white tom with cold blue eyes

Jaguarpelt — brown tom with black-flecked fur and amber eyes

Shadowflower — black she-cat with blue eyes

Smokewhisker — dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**:

Tallpaw — black and white tom with a very long tail and amber eyes

Dustpaw — dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, medicine cat apprentice to Hawkheart

**Kits**:

Crowkit — dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Dovekit — pale grey she-kit with blue eyes

**Queens**:

Breezeflight — tortoiseshell queen with blue eyes, expecting Jaguarpelt's kits

Rustlefeather — light brown tabby queen with blue eyes, expecting Smokewhisker's kits

Cinderwhisker — grey queen with yellow eyes, mother of Dustfleck's kits: Crowkit and Dovekit

**Elders**:

Whiteberry — small pure white tom

Windrunner — light brown tabby she-cat

_**Epilogue**_

Many moons had passed since Larkwing had trained Hawkheart to take her place before she stepped down to become a warrior, before tragically dying in the unprovoked battle ThunderClan had set upon them just a half-moon ago. Heatherstar had led her Clan through countless seasons, good and bad. She sat on the Meeting Log, letting the newleaf sunshine warm her pelt. The sun seemed unable to soften the chill beneath her pelt. Leaf-bare had been reluctant to loosen its grip on the forest, and prey was still scarce. Even Jaguarpelt looked bony underneath his thick pelt as he stretched beside the nettle patch. His mate, Breezeflight, sat beside him, wolfing down a scrawny thrush.

Dawnstripe and her three-moon-old apprentice, Tallpaw, were play fighting, chasing one another's tails and haring around the clearing.

Reedfeather, the WindClan deputy, sat beside Heatherstar. "Do they call _that_ training?" he scoffed, flicking his tail toward the she-cat and her apprentice.

A second apprentice, Dustpaw, was busy helping Hawkheart with medicine cat business. The tetchy medicine cat had noticed from the second Dustpaw was born that the tom was meant to be his apprentice.

"Do you remember your first moon of training?" Heatherstar asked.

Reedfeather nodded, sighing as memories warmed his heart. He had played like Tallpaw with his own littermates. One now walked with StarClan, or so he assumed. So many familiar faces had gone: Rabbitspring, Hazelfur, Crowsight, Brindlewing, at a time when the Clan was hungrier than it had ever been.

"I've led seven good lives," the leader murmured.

Reedfeather snorted in mock amusement and looked sideways at her, eyes narrowing. "Telling the truth, eh? It's a pity the other leaders can't be like you."

Heatherstar sighed. "You'll have to indulge me now that I'm old."

"You're not that old," Reedfeather argued.

Heatherstar's whiskers twitched. "I'm not young anymore, either," she reminded him. "We're the same age. Look at the grey hairs on my muzzle."

She couldn't help feeling that most of them had been caused by Snowtuft. He had snapped at her heels with the hunger of his ambition, bristling when he knew he'd never be deputy because Reedfeather had beaten him to it, a growl always held in his throat. He was the reason she'd lost four of her lives. A fight with a fox had taken her fifth, whitecough had stolen her sixth, a dog her seventh; she was currently on her eighth and had every intention to not lose another life for a while.

Hawkheart padded out of the nursery and halted beside Heatherstar.

Heatherstar glanced at him. "How's Cinderwhisker?"

"Her kitting was long, but she and the kits are healthy and sleeping. There was one tom and one she-kit. She named them Crowkit and Dovekit." He responded.

"And the others?"

"Still recovering from ThunderClan's unjust attack."

Heatherstar sighed. "We're lucky not to have lost any more than Larkwing." She tilted her head and studied the sky. "I'm worried by this, Hawkheart. Yes, Larkwing broke the medicine cat code, but she didn't deserve to die like that," she murmured. "Difficult times for our Clan will come, I'm sure; there have been fewer kits. WindClan needs more warriors if it is to survive."

**And this, my friends, is not the end; it is merely the beginning. For this is (that is, if everyone's been keeping an eye on my profile), the prequel to **_Ash and Smoke_**. The time between the epilogue of **_Heatherpelt Rising_** and the prologue of **_Ash and Smoke_** is three moons. As I'm sure you can work out, Heatherstar is a new addition to the growing number of canon leaders who have broken the warrior code, i.e. having Tallkit and Dustkit as apprentices when they're still only three moons old. But Heatherstar isn't the only WindClan leader who breaks the warrior code. Read **_Ash and Smoke_** and **_Fire and Wind_**, its sequel, to discover what I mean. Anyway, I think you've heard enough of my rambling and must surely want to read one of my other stories by now, so I'll stop here**.


End file.
